Bukan High School Pregnancy, Abortion, Drugs
by FanFictionGirl512
Summary: Kagome has mixed feelings for Inuyasha & Sesshomaru...Sango wants to keep her v-card...Miroku needs more to have "fun."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kagome winced at the 35% written on her Semester Exam sheet. But her wince turned into a smile as she turned to her right as her eyes crossed Inuyasha's face. Nobody knew he was a demon. He had cut his hair and dyed it black. It was layered and his bangs were kick-ass. Inuyasha winked at her and she knew that meant they had a date tonight. Usually it was at Wacdonalds, but tonight was their 3-month anniversary, so they were going to Chi Lan Po's a restaraunt in the downtown area. The bell rung and her friends crowded around her and said "So your 'rebel' boyfriend is taking you to Chi Lan Po?" Kagome chuckled "I guess word travels fast huh?" She then trotted to her locker and along the way saw Miroku and Sango heavily making out. Principal Lo walked by and said in his stern,  
cold voice "NO PDA! Get the study hall!" Miroku shot Sango a dirty and devious smile and she said in her cool, suave, yet seemingly annoyed voice "I'm not yet ready you dirty dog."  
Kagome giggled and opened her locker. Inside she found a single rose, with not yet a single petal to be wilted. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled the sweet but strong aroma.

**10 minutes later...**

Sango tapped Kagome and whispered "Glad you don't have study hall with your annoying little friends huh?" Kagome whispered back "I couldn't be gladder." Sango shook her head sadly and said "No wonder you are failing Literature..." Kagome said "Shut up! I have a 79 and it's Geometry I'm failing...and I should get back to studying." Kagome let out a sigh. Sango asked "I guess it has something to do with your date huh?" Kagome let out a slow nod. Kagome then whispered "I think Inuyasha wants to...take it to the next level..." Sango's eyes widened and she whispered back once more "Miroku and I haven't even...you know..." Kagome sighed and said "But I don't know if I am ready..." Sango said "The bell is going to ring soon because I have to go check on KiKi at home...but I can tell you this----" the bell interupted Sango and she was off in a flash, without a trace.

**4 hours later...**

"That was some good food..." Kagome muttered, shifting her position in the car. Inuyasha eyes were filled with confusion and concern. He asked her with arrogance "Are you mad at me or something?" Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha stepped on the gas and speed off and came to a screeching halt in front of Miroku's apartment. She could hear loud music booming from his place, and within minutes her and Inuyasha were inside. She asked Inuyasha with guilt "I d-d-didn't tell my mom I was coming to a friends house. And you act like nobody has heard about his...reputation." Inuyasha then reassured her with sarcasm "Oh yes, I'm sure if your mom really thought he was a man whore she would let you still hang around him..."

**10 minutes later...**

Kagome and Inuyasha had a soft kiss. She laid casually on the bed. They started making out.  
It got heavier. And heavier. His hand gripped her upper leg. He whispered "I have a condom." A million thoughts ran through her mind. "We're in Miroku's guest room of all places! I'm only 15! I'm not ready!" But she loved Inuyasha. And she wanted to be his only love. She whispered back "Feel free to use it," and let out a weak smile. Her pants were slid down her toned pale legs. Her Aeropostale (she did a lot of e-bay shopping) tee was pulled off with ease. She couldn't help but smile the whole entire time. He was about to remove her bra. Inuyasha had never seen her chest. She felt a little embarressed and said "don't." Inuyasha nodded with understandment. The rest was all a blur, her panties flew off, Inuyasha flicked off her bra with ease anyways, and he layed on top of her, his naked body warmer than a hazy summer's day. She felt pressure inbetween her legs. She moaned in pain and felt like she was about to cry. Her bare breasts touching Inuyasha's chest felt so pleasing.

30 minutes later...

Kagome woke up from her cat nap on Inuyasha's bare chest. She then looked at Miroku's alarm clock. "12:00!" she almost screeched, struggling to throw her clothes on. On the ride home, she felt uncomfortable. Under her doorstep, Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her.  
She turned her head and mumbled "Umm see you tomorrow I bye." she playfully ruffled his hair with a sad look spread out on her face and carefully shut the door behind her. She tiptoed up to her room and sat at her desk. She fiddled with her pencil for a bit when an IM popped up from Sango's free school account.

_Sango10BukanHighSchool: Ur still up?  
Kagome10BukanHighSchool: Sango. I did it. With Inuyasha.  
Sango10BukanHighSchool: :O Kagome r u serious?  
Kagome10BukanHighSchool: Yes. He used a condom. *gulp* I think.  
Sango10BukanHighSchool: have u considered the pill?  
Kagome10BukaniHighSchool: my mom would be suspicious.  
Sango10BukanHighSchool: speaking of her...how come u aren't in trouble?  
Kagome10BukanHighSchool: She got moved to the night shift with gramps at the grocery store.  
and my lil brother's babysitter left already. He's asleep.  
Sango10BukaniHighSchool: Oh. Well I got to go. Miroku is texting me like crazy and my parents are getting pissed._

_[Kagome10 has signed off]  
[Sango10 has signed off]_

**20 minutes later...**

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed all night. She felt a single tear roll down her winter snow cheek and had dreams all night of Inuyasha.

The next day...

Kagome looked in the mirror that morning and noticed she hadn't changed into her PJ's the previous night. She changed into her school uniform. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Friday's they could wear whatever they wanted. But it was a Thursday, and like Tuesdays, they had to wear a uniform. She let her bangs fall over her eyes and brushed her hair lightly.  
She brushed her teeth with her Hello Kitty tooth brush from when she was 7, adjusted her make-up and ran downstairs to breakfast.

**7:15 AM--Kagome's Breakfast Table**

Kagome sat at the breakfast table silently. Her mother placed some soupy rice in front of her with some sushi egg combo rolls (that obviously came in a microwavable package). Her mother's hair was a mess and she was dressed in a robe. Kagome was suspicious, usually her mother was studious and well-kept. Her Grandpa was already at the store, and Sota snickered "So where were you last night around 11 Kagome?" Kagome's mother turned away from the sink and with great concern her eyes locked with Kagome's. She asked "Hun,  
WHERE were YOU last night? I though it was just dinner..." Kagome then said, "We were studying at Miroku's, you know I have to make-up that Geometry final." "Oh ya, didn't you make a 69%? So close Kagome, I'm glad you studied." her mother said with relief. Kagome nodded, feeling bad for lying twice. She made a 35%, not a 69%, and she didn't even study last night!

**1:34 PM--7th Period Geometry**

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Sesshomaru walk in. He looked just like Inuyasha, but with blonde hair. She also saw he had blue contacts, Inuyasha had an emerald green. She instantly felt a connection with him. Her eyes were bedazzled and she felt as if she was on top of the world.

**5:51 PM--Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's apartment**

Kagome layed her head on Sesshomaru's bare chest. Her cheeks flushed cherry blossom as she realized what she had done. "What the hell have I done?" she whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

7:00 PM--Kagome's Bedroom

Kagome sat on her bed in silence. Ashamed of herself. She had succumbed to Sesshomaru's tempting ways. He was way better in bed than Inuyasha. She remembered how it went:

He had ripped her skirt off, and had licked up her...place. He had torn her shirt and bra off, played with her breasts, licked them, sucked them. He rubbed his head in between them.  
He fucked her hard. She moaned the whole time. At the end panting, he had left her in the bed. Alone. She had been used. She cried to herself.

Now back in her own room she figured she should never tell Inuyasha. She went to sleep asking herself "did he use a condom?" 


End file.
